Concrete Confessions
by ACWriter1985
Summary: "You just can't give up, not like this...not now! I won't let you", tears spilled onto the concrete, "I wont let you...you're...my baby brother."
1. Chapter I

_Author's Note: I do not own TMNT or any of the other characters related to the series. I just like to write about these four brothers and their love for one another._

* * *

_"Please, it's not suppose to be like this", the words cut his tongue as they left his lips. _

_Silence overcame the moment, even with the gentle rain's clapping echoing._

_"You just can't give up, not like this...not now! I won't let you", tears spilled onto the concrete, "I wont let you...you're...my baby brother."_

* * *

The night was warm while a soft breeze whisked through the air, and silver stars fastened to a midnight sky. Vibrant oranges and yellows glowed from every street corner, as car horns sang in a crowd of voices that bounced from building to building. As always, the city was premiering its nightly melodic tone.

In the distance, velour like clouds chaperoned electric bolts as they danced. A low hum could be heard as the electricity tumbled through the city. A thunderstorm was surely approaching and would soon filter through the metropolis, cleaning the filth that soiled its streets.

But pass the city's routine sat an olive green turtle, Donatello, larger than the average terrapin. His face was half covered by a mask that was stained with the color purple. When the wind would make an appearance, its long tails ran in airy marathons.

Donatello stared at his dangling feet, his lean legs swinging in a slow back and forth motion. His expression was physically vague, but his chocolate orbs held sadness. The night was young and rang with high emotion. However, his mind was haunted with tainted memories. He lifted his head, closed his eyes, and allowed a miserable sigh to escape him.

His chest erupted with a tingling pain as he thought of harsh recollections. It felt as if his heart was on the verge of crumbling. A green hand found the other and held it tightly. Don sat in silence on the edge of a roof top breathing in the environment around him. Time passed by and he didn't care how long he'd been there. His legs had stopped moving and yawns were fighting against his stubborn energy.

But he sat, and would sit until he analyzed his situation and found some logical reasoning behind it. It wasn't his nature to open up and vent his frustrations, especially not to his brothers. He did not want them to worry about him. He could handle their many situations of distress. It was Don who could listen, but had troubles letting his guard fall. The masked terrapin found it easier to suppress his feelings until he could think them through.

And so he sat and reflected as the thunder played a solo chord.


	2. Chapter II

Not far from Donatello, the night carried on quietly in his home, known as the lair. Its brown walls did not speak with their usual shakes, rattles and drips from topside.

Leonardo was in the dojo meditating, with his muscular legs crossed and his breathing steady. The young warrior's protective gear rubbed against his plastron, causing the leather straps to twist as his chest rose up and down.

The moment was still and silent. Yet, Leo felt a pinch in his stomach that was starting to nag. Something felt wrong, something seemed wrong, but he could not put his finger on it. He began to focus more to determine where this faint nag was coming from, but his concentration soon broke. The welcoming voices of his two younger brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo, made their boisterous appearance.

The older sibling inhaled a breath and gradually stood up, careful not to rush. He stretched and headed towards the kitchen to greet them.

"So, How'd it go?" Leo said as his senses took in the aroma of parmesan cheese and roasted tomatoes.

"Al-ight, I guess," Raph replied. "Got some fresh supplies and the pizza, but it took forever no thanks to numbnuts over here." There were two gracious bags full of toiletries, packs of medicine and electronic gear, "There should be enough here to last us a few months!"

"Wow, you're right about that, April and Casey really out did it this time," Leo said as he examined the bags of possessions, unsure how to unload everything properly, "But, what took you guys so long?"

"Well, as I said, we would have been back sooner if shell for brains didn't get side tracked!", Raph argued as he pointed his thumb over to his younger brother, ""Mikey over there, decided that buying a comic book from a punk on the street was a good idear!"

"It was a good idea Raphie! In fact, I even got a deal by exchanging a slice of pizza for the comic, but he wouldn't take it since it had anchovies on it! So it was a win-WIN for me!" Michelangelo squealed with joy as he held the comic book to his brother's face and smiled.

"Mikey….get that …piece of", Raph stammered as the youngest turtle stretched and bounced out of his trench coat. His energy illuminated through the room as he sprang in the air, tossed the clothing over his shoulder, and landed on their suede couch, "Trench coat wearing turtle saves the…day…AGAIN!"

The moment turned sour when Mike's laughter was drowned out by Raphael's temper. Once the jacket was airborne it fell on top of Raph. The arm was still covering his eyes when he waved his fist in the air, "Why you knucklehead! I'll show you a trench coat wearing turtle! Come ere'!"

"Ow!" Mike leaned forward, pouting, as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Raphael managed to let out a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the lair. Despite the scene before him, Leo felt a few chuckles escape, but his smile quickly disappeared. An image of Donatello flickered in his mind and that nagging feeling grew more.

"Guys, have you heard from Donnie lately?" The question caused an immediate spark from the two younger turtles, but Leo couldn't justify if it was the same concerned spark he carried.

"No bro, I tried calling him once to ask about pizza. But he never picked up. Ya know D-man, he goes to the dump and he becomes the next Indiana Jones. Just trash style…Indiana Jones", Mike said pulling on Raphael's mask as he twisted the loose red strings around his pudgy fingers.

"Yeah, well, after the way he's been acting lately he should just stay away from us a little whiles", Raph grunted while fixing his bandana and then folding his arms, adding, "Might as well do us all a favor."

"Maybe he's not feeling well. Why worry bro?" Mikey said, but didn't sound too sure of himself.

Leo looked away; his eyes were focused on a memory. He hummed for a moment until, "I don't know. Donnie seems distracted. Distant," he continued, "We all know Donatello is often drowning out the world while he thinks of new theories and gadgets, but something is different. He seems upset, unhappy even."

Crossing his arms, Raphael frowned at him, "So Leo, you're going to go all Dr. Phil on us now?! He's just in one of his pissy moods because thangs ain't goin' his way. You worrin' for nothin'!"

"Raph! Just because he's been acting like you lately doesn't mean we shouldn't worry about him."

"Yeah, okay there Splinter junior, wasn't it you who got after him for staying up late, missing half of morning practice, not being more observant, drinking too much coffee, or zoning out while Master Splinter spoke to him at breakfas," the second eldest stood face to face with his blue banded brother.

"Alright Raph! I get it! But don't just blame me. The other night you went off on him for not fixing the shell cycle and you beat the shell out of him in practice. Sometimes I think you take your pent-up frustrations out on Don", the two turtles stood, eyes locked on to one another. Their breathing was heavy and a thick tension invaded their space.

"Ugh, you guys are sucking all the pizza smell out of the room, said the comic-loving turtle, his feet rested on the coffee table. His older brothers turned facing the back of him. They could see a dark green head, with an orange mask attached, bobble up and down, "Ya know…my fine feathered turtle bros, Donnie has been acting strange lately. He seems like he has something else on his mind. Man, even Master Splinter noticed that, especially after their talk."

The older turtles both turned to each other, eyes wide.

"Mikey, what do you mean? What talk with Master Splinter?" Leo paraded with surprise at the profound sentiment.

"Well, he just never wants to play video games anymore." Mikey said, with an, "Ow! Hey!"

Raphael had shoved the younger turtle, causing his feet to fall, "And there it is – because of video games! That's your grand answer!"

"Mikey, what conversation?" Leo said ignoring the events that had just taken place.

"What conversation?! Bam in yo face Turtle Titan wanna be! Man, this comic is the best…"

"Mikey", Leonardo cut him off. "What conversation with Master Splinter are you talking about?", he sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples.

"Well, um, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to get mad."

Each brother caught a glimpse of one another before looking at the youngest, "What is it?" Raph snapped.

"It's not that bad!" Mikey said while putting his hands up in defense. "I just kinda.. maybe..heard some things I wasn't suppose to hear, I think."

"You think or you know you weren't meant to hear them?!" Raph replied with a snort.

Leo walked in front of the couch and sat on the coffee table. His body was now facing the youngest, watching his baby blues tap with apprehension, "Alright, just spill it."

"Okay, so the other day I was playing Grand Theft Auto, the new one with the cool Russian dude. Oh man, I got to one part where he had to rob some guy that had this heavy New York accent. Come to think of it - he kinda sounded like Raph and Casey all at the same time! And man, that would be one ugly guy if he was a mixture of Casey and-"

"Mikey!" Raph barked.

"Michelangelo, focus….please?" Leo felt his patience being tested.

"Oh, yeah," he squeaked as his index finger scratched his forehead, "Um, yeah, so I heard some commotion and it sounded like it was coming from Master Splinter's room. So I got up and ran to his door. I opened it, and well…I came face to face with Donnie and I think he was…well…it looked like he was crying."

"C'mon." Raph was unconvinced.

"No I'm serious guys!

"Okay Mikey, what makes you think he was crying?" Leo said, his voice laced with concern.

"Well, his eyes were just really wet and red. He looked at me for a second and then turned away. Donnie just walked by me and didn't say word…didn't even look back at Master Splinter." Michelangelo noticed one of the comic book pages slide in between his fingers, he looked up at Leo, "Master Splinter didn't even look at me, he just gazed where I guess Donnie had been sitting…he even seemed sad."

"Hmmm….", Leo looked in the direction of Master Splinter's room.

"Eh, wait a minute! Mike you said you heard something you thought you shouldn't have…ANNNNDDD…you promised us not to get mad at you. Something ain't adding up." Raph sat next to Mikey and looked to Leo.

"Leo, I remember Donnie going into Master Splinter's room, but they were in there for awhile. I…ALSO…remember a certain knucklehead of a turtle walking slowly up and down the hall, around Splinter's door….. around the same time."

"Hey, I thought you were in the garage trying to work on your bike," Mikey whined.

Leo snapped back into the conversation once he realized Mikey had been eavesdropping, "Mikey, why would you do that?"

The orange masked teenager looked down with a small pout curling his lips, "I don't know. After Master Splinter yelled at Donnie this morning….I guess….I was worried, maybe, even-"

"Mikey", Leo's voice was much softer now, he looked to his younger siblings, "Master Splinter didn't yell at Donatello. It was just a misunderstanding between both of them. Father was just upset that Don wasn't paying attention and he has been worried about him."

"I know Leo and I guess I shouldn't have been snooping around."

"Well, okay Mikey, just tell us what you know?" Leo and Raph both waited for their brother's words.

He took in a deep breath, "I saw Donnie walk in-"

"I did too." Raph chimed in while looking at Leo.

Leo glanced at both brothers before putting his full attention on Mikey, "Continue."

"Okay….well…."

* * *

A soft knock came to the sliding door; dividers made of blonde bamboo held it together as the ivory paper rattled to his touch.

Donatello stood at the entrance, a slight nervous energy took hold of him. His hands scrunched into fists in effort to release nervous energy as he heard his Master say, "Enter my son."

The gentle creature took a step into the room and shut the door behind him. He remained silent.

The elder rat sat before him, his fur legs kneeled and his paws were clasped. The father held a warm expression and smiled, "Come and sit."

Donatello walked with a timid step, the room was somewhat dark. He squinted and noticed a pink pillow sat across from his father.

The feeling in the room was unusual, awkward at best. But the teenager soon knelt down, rested his knees on the cushion, and laid a palm on each thigh. Along for the family meeting sat four candles in between the turtle and his Master. Donatello raised his head and saw his father's eyes, they flickered like fireflies from a waking sun.

Each flame swayed side to side, while orange and blue flares breathed warmth into the room. The teenager sat, waiting in silence to be addressed. There were smells of rose and jasmine that held his attention as he waited for some kind of recognition.

Master Splinter slowly raised his chin and looked directly at his son, "Donatello, I believe you know why I called you here."

"Yes, Master Splinter because of this morning. When I daydreamed at breakfast and you were speaking to me." Donatello let out a sigh while ignoring his father's gaze.

"No Donatello." His Sensei said with a stern voice, "I am pleased that you have come to me, but my worry for you goes beyond this morning's conversation."

The father inhaled a deep breath, "Donatello, notice these four candles….see how each flame is lit and waving its heat in the air? And with each flame there is more warmth. Would you agree?"

"Yes, Sensei." Donatello's voice was soft, just above a whisper. His palms continued to rest upon his knees and he squinted at the sight before him.

"With each flame there is more heat…with more flame there is a bundle of fire….a team of flames create something stronger." His master paused and looked to see if his son understood.

With a nod as the terrapin's response, Splinter continued, "Each candle is one entity. Each wax stick is a home for a lonesome flame," the rat lowered his lips and blew out the candle second to the right, "You see my son, the amount of warmth comes from the strength in each flame. If one flame has fallen, the other flames may not succeed. They need each other in order to achieve their goal."

Donatello grimaced at the expression.

"Do you think I've fallen? Have I let you down?" The thought of disappointing his Sensei caused a sliver of cold to run down his chest and into his stomach.

"My Donatello," Splinter said gently, "You have not fallen, but you have grown distant…. and you could never disappoint. Stress has cast dark shadows under your eyes and no appetite has punished your thin frame. I am just a father who is worried about his son."

"Father." Donatello felt knots in his stomach and a lump in his throat, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Do not shy away, there is nothing for you to fear." His father continued to look at him.

The young terrapin shut his eyes hard not wanting salty drops to fall. He shook his head back and forth as if he wasn't going to share his troubles.

"Alright Donatello, if you wish to share nothing, you may go."

A few minutes left, the turtle sat and the old rat watched his student trembled with anxiety.

Donatello wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and forced himself to look up. Chocolate orbs met grayish ones, "Father, I have kept many secrets from you, and my brothers, for a very long time. Most of the time I can handle the emotions or images that come attached, but something has happened and," Don began choking on his words, "I just- I can't seem to let it go."

Master Splinter nodded. "Continue."

And so Donnie began his story, "It was two years ago today that the Ultimate Drako sent us to other dimensions."

"Why yes, I remember that, I was not aware it had been two years. But what does that have to do with now?" His Master was curious.

"Father. Father, I-I never told you what happened to me. I was sent to…a horrible future. The Shredder had complete control over a dark and miserable world." His lips were quivering and tears had slowly escaped their captivity, "I saw each brother, much older, bruised and beaten to the core. I watched them die right in front of me."

Splinter remained still, "You saw your brother's fall to their death by whom? Where was I in this dark future?"

Slowly, Don lowered and shook his head, not wanting to say it, "You were DEAD! I saw them all DEAD…killed by the Shredder because of…ME! Because of my idea to beat him, I thought they were going to make it, I thought WE were going to make it together." He held his head as images haunted his mind. Salt water continued to fall and stain his cheeks, his lips, his hands, and anything that lay beside him.

"My brothers fell to their death because of me….because of my doing. I feel as though I'm so weak and if I could get them killed then – who is to say that it wouldn't happen now!" The words fled from their prison walls made of teeth – there was no holding back, not now.

He spoke of his time when the Triceratons invaded, and how their prime leader had him wear a helmet that extracted information in a painful way. He apologized for calling Master Splinter for help, but admitted his agony and fear for what could have happened.

"I could feel the electric shock coursing through my veins. It felt like thousands of needles were piercing my insides," acid slowly crawled up his throat as he remembered the torture.

"There is so much more, but I don't even know where to begin or end. I've suppressed it for so long – I'm almost confused on the details. I feel so ashamed by these events and especially from Bishops mutation." Donatello slowed his breathing and just held his head in shame.

"Donatello." His father spoke with his most sincere voice, "You are my most brilliant son and so strong. My heart aches as I hear your suffering."

"I've made so many stupid mistakes, so many things-"

"My son, you must stop thinking that way. Listen very carefully." As he spoke, all the love he held for Donatello was saturated in his words.

The young terrapin focused on his father with a tear stained face.

"In life we are all given an idea, a destiny to strive towards. These events make us stumble, fall, and can even discourage, but in the end they shape us who we are. Unlike your brothers, you've seen things that have caused torture to your heart and you've held on to that pain for far too long." Master Splinter remained still and kept his focus on Donatello.

"But you are not just anyone. There are reasons for the events that have taken place, reasons I cannot explain in detail. But one day the knowledge gained from these moments will appear to you in a way you might never imagine. And one day you will have to make a choice, if to use this information in good character or bad, but whatever decision you make – it will change things."

They both were quiet as Master Splinter rose from his place on the floor, walked and kneeled next to his son, he placed a paw on his shoulder, "You have suffered long enough, please release your pain."

"NO! No,no…..NO!" Don was furious at the statement. If it was that simple he would have let the emotions go long before all this misery.

Splinter furrowed his brow.

"You don't understand! This future it could happen-"

"My son."

"And if it did then look around…all of this gone…just…gone", anger rose in the turtle's voice as he stood.

"Donatello." Splinter stepped back and kneeled in his original spot.

"Why must good things come to an end? Why must these flames turn into dust? Why do we have to die father, why?" He yelled the last question and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You are afraid of death, my son?"

"I'm not ready to for my family to be gone, I'm not ready to be alone. But I feel so weak, that maybe its best if I'm gone. I think my curiosity has caused us so much damage." Tears formed once again as he walked towards the door, he hiccupped to Master Splinters voice.

"My son, do not blame yourself for the events that have fallen on your shoulders."

Donatello stood still before whispering, "To late."

As the moment came to an end, both parties heard a knock and then noticed the door open. Mikey stood at the entrance with a worried face.

Donatello ignored his sibling and walked by him with no hesitation.

"Donnie…wait!" Michelangelo yelled across the room in hopes his brother would turn around.

"Master Splinter, what happened?"

"Michelangelo, I wish to be alone. Close the door my son." Splinter's expression was sad, his eyes focused now on the candle that flickered ever so weakly.

* * *

"Leo, come in Leonardo!" Raph snapped.

The older turtle was thinking of his little brother and his conversation with Master Splinter.

His younger siblings glanced at one another and then back at him, "You 'ight Leo?"

The blue banded turtle frowned, "Are you sure that's all you heard Mike?"

With a nod from his younger brother, Leo continued, "This isn't good. Why would Donnie hold all that in?"

"You know bro, out of all of us, Donnie's the only one who doesn't open up, doesn't vent." Raph's voice was low with a slight pinch of anger, he was upset with the grief his brother had endured.

"Something just doesn't feel right; he needs to know that we need him. Ya know?" Leo's voice spoke with leadership.

"We need each other." Raph added.

"Don has been gone for like four or six hours. I'm going to get a hold of him and tell him to come home. We need to sit down and have a heart to heart with him." The concerned turtle carefully stood and pulled on his leather belt. His fingers wiggled the shell cell out of a loop and he began dialing Donatello's number.

In the distance, a beeping sound consistently rang on each television screen. It was a special weather alert explaining a thunderstorm warning had been issued for the night.

"Looks like storms are head'd this way. Tell Brainiac to hurry it up!" Patches of concern were starting to unravel over Raph's tough exterior.

A few rings passed until Leo heard a small voice answer with, "Hello….Leo."


	3. Chapter III

Donatello watched the city, drinking in the stunning sight. A red and yellow umbrella twirled under a street lamp as two ally cats ran by scrambling for food. The moment was sweet and innocent, but soon interrupted by a sharp pain in his left temple. It did not last long, but the reaction triggered a memory.

**These events make us stumble, fall, and can even discourage, but in the end they shape us who we are.**

His father's words echoed in his thoughts. Master Splinter meant no harm to Donatello, but that didn't mean embarrassment didn't sting him.

"The problem is I keep stumbling and falling. I can't seem to make things better," Donatello openly confessed. He stood with staff in hand and stretched, allowing his bones to crack and pop till comfort settled.

"Am I really scared of death? Why can't I just let these feelings go?" A few stars listened, but gave no desirable solution. He continued to stare into the distance, and noticed a blur of blue and orange move on the neighboring roof. He tried focusing on the movement when the piercing sounds of his shell cell rang.

He removed the vibrating device from his belt and flipped it open.

"Hello," he heard a crackling sound and then faint voices in the background, but knew the caller had to be his older brother, "Leo."

"Don, where…are…you? You.. en… gone for…'ime 'ow. Raph…'key… got here with…izza." Donatello wondered why the connection was so bad, but figured the weather was causing a disturbance in the frequency.

He sighed and took one last look at the city; his peaceful retreat would have to end, "I'm only five minutes away. I'm on the corner of 3rd and Maple. I'm standing on the building that has the Italian Restaurant on the first floor."

"n't you go..the…'unk..yard?" Leo was surprised that Donatello was so close to home.

"Yes, but just stopped here for a few. It's just a nice night." Telling a lie wasn't Donatello's nature, but it was best his brothers not know the truth.

"Can you hear me Leo? Can you understand me okay?" His brother's voice cracked and whistled through the receiver. Donatello set the call to speaker phone and rubbed his temples.

"'eah….hear…u….'ine. 'hy? Leonardo felt the nagging pinch become a thorn in his side. His little brother seemed fine, but this ache was causing anxiety to build.

"I have you on speaker phone and I can barely make out what you're saying. Let me move around and see if I can't get a better connection."

Donatello began searching for mobile service. He built the shell cells to mimic normal cell phones; they even displayed four bars ranging in different sizes. When all four bars were full that meant the phone had the best connection.

He came across a small building; a black roof sheltered its red bricks from any harsh elements. He turned the corner and found a service spot near the entrance. A small lamp was attached to the door - he leaned his staff against the door's window and placed the device under the light. Each bar was visibly fuller and he could finally understand his brother speech.

"Alright Donnie, we'll see you in a few minutes." Leo was hesitant; he didn't want to get off the phone. A few seconds passed till Leo spoke again, "Don…are you okay?"

The lonesome teenager was surprised by the question. His brother's manner was soaked with worry and responsibility. Silence spoke for them until Don replied, "Are you okay Leo? Are you upset about something?"

"Ha, how are you able to always answer a question with a question?" They both shared a laugh at Donatello's expense, but the worry and responsibility soon crept back into Leo's tone.

"Listen Don…I'm just concerned. You've been out for awhile and these storms are coming. You're out there alone and-"

"And what?! I can take care of myself Leo." At first his voice rose with frustration, but it soon vanished when rattling came from the fire escape. The black bars shifted, back and forth, as if someone was coming up.

"Don, are you still there?"

"Yes Leo, nothing's the matter." The brilliant turtle was tired – his heart felt heavy. There was exhaustion in his voice, "I'll be home in just a few minutes."

"Donnie." Leo's mouth parted, his voice took on a much softer pitch. He leaned against the kitchen door with his shoulders relaxed, "Okay - be safe."

They said their good-byes and Leo hung up. As always Donnie waited for the sound of a click and a dial tone's hum before closing his device. He smiled at his little tradition and held the phone in his hand.

A grumble of thunder roared and clouds protested the noise by spitting rain on to the city. He felt the breeze pick up and watched his staff fall to the ground. Donatello bent down to pick it up, when he heard faint shuffling behind him. He stood quickly and faced his reflection in the small window. A mist had consumed the edges making it difficult to see; he slid the back of his hand across the glass and leaned in for a closer look. The environment was heavy as only the rain's tapping could be heard ricocheting. A dark shadow moved in the corner of his eye, "What the?"

He looked to his right and saw nothing but a few strands of gold beaming from a building, "Okay, I must be really tired. I'm freaking myself out." Glancing once more into the window, his hand wiped the mist and he inhaled a sharp breath.

The turtle's eyes grew wide as they focused more and fear pricked his wet skin. Donatello had noticed a dark silhouette behind his shoulder. The shadow was actually a head wrapped in black dressing. He quickly turned around to see the image when the light bulb flickered then blew out.

Blue and silver lights made love to the sky, causing the city to glow for short periods at a time. Once again the roof was visible, but also full of foot ninja. The light show continued as the pack of ninja moved closer. They surrounded the turtle as he flawlessly drew his staff and took on a defensive stance.

"The Foot…great… that's all I need right now," he hissed. To his surprise, the Foot Ninja were not in their usual gear. In the past, the group wore a black color mask with long tails, their limbs sheltered with black and grey armor and a red symbol stitched to their chest.

These ninjas were different; they donned long black jackets with a blue metal face mask. Their eyes were large and were bursting with orange.

Don searched his mind, the images of these Foot Ninjas had left a devastating print in his memory. The turtle looked to his left only to duck before a ninja's blade hit him. He quickly swung his staff, but a military boot with blue tread came crashing at his chest. The punch caused him to fall forward and land on his plastron with a whimper. His shell cell dropped onto the concrete causing the flip to open and expose its many buttons. But Donatello did not notice, as a Foot Ninja stepped on his wrist and cocked his head to the right; he then dropped down next to the turtle. A panic filled Don's eyes, "You're not our foot….you're the Foot Gestapo! Your ruler is…is…the Shredder!"

The futuristic soldier looked to his comrades, nodded and looked back to Donatello. The turtle rose to his knees and hands as he searched for air. His chest felt sore from the hit and it was difficult to breath.

He closed his eyes letting the sweat and rain fall down his face. Everything was happening so fast – just a minute ago things were peaceful and now he was stuck in a fight for his life. How did these ninjas find him? How did they get to this time period? Were they going to kill his family, starting with him?

Don felt a wave of adrenaline course through his veins, as he took his elbow and jabbed the ninja next to him. The soldier fell back after giving Donnie one good kick to the chin. His knees buckled and he fell on the shell cell. His hand landed on the exposed numbers causing it to redial the last number.

The teenaged turtle shook off the sting, and rose to his feet with staff in hand. The warm air quickly turned cold as the frosty chill caused his breath to speak for him. Fog escaped each ninja as silence held the moment. Eyes looked at one another waiting for the other to make their move.

He counted each ninja surrounding him; he shook slightly at the number twenty. "How am I going to fight all these guys?" He whispered to himself.

As each body swayed in anticipation, the sound of thunder vibrated the roof top. Donnie stumbled at the sound causing the group to move forward in their attack.

Moments felt like extended minutes. Extended minutes felt like hours. Once the foot began their assault Donatello did not waste time in retaliating. He ran at the enemies before him, knowing they would not defend, but would come at him with their own attack. He drew his staff and faked a left then rolled to the right. He managed to escape five bodies barreling at him before a lone ninja slashed the turtle's calf with a katana. As the cut throbbed and ached, Don felt warm liquid run down his leg. Blots of red dotted his every step. But he continued to fight. He would stick a ninja then move quick; stick and move, stick and move.

It was working until he noticed how the foot ninjas' strength was growing while his was breaking down. Purple and blue spots were forming on his skin while cuts burst with blood.

The murky sky let out a hard cry as its tears made it more difficult to distinguish images. His thoughts were cluttered till a hostile voice responded, "Ahhh…The Prodigal Son….alone at last!"

Donatello's eyes grew wide and his lips parted with shock. The teenager sluggishly turned his head only to see a nightmarish figure. There stood before him the Shredder. A stature that was malicious and evil. Its body mimicked a robotic built, with metal spikes forcing their way through his arms and back. Black steel plates protected its knees, back and wrists as attached lights bloomed red.

Shock enveloped the turtle as a cry of anguish ripped through his throat, "NO! This can't be happening! It's you….but how…the exosuit…why? HOW…How are you alive?!"

"So the turtle that has all the answers can't fathom why I'm here! The turtle that once held his brothers together….and caused their DEATH…. remembers me!" His voice made Donatello's stomach weak; he felt vile travel from his intestine to his throat.

"It's time Donatello. Time for your ending," thunder yelled and a white light flashed as the Shredder pointed his finger at the terrapin, " And my beginning."

"No this isn't real…..that'll never happen!" Donatello stood with bruises tattooing each arm and leg. The wind picked up as the sky continued to sob in hard and soft patterns. Anxiety was stirring his muscles and Don's heart beats became irregular – he stood and held his staff tight. His eyes narrowed, "Ending?!"


End file.
